The present invention relates to a fuse for projectiles comprising a body having a rotor carrying two firing caps, each of the firing caps having different characteristics, and cooperating with a detonator in the form of a firing pin carried by a cap covering the body, with the firing pin being displaced axially during impact of the projectile in order to strike a firing cap.
A fuse of this general type has been known. Such a fuse has been described in the French Pat. No. 1 204 450. In this known fuse, the firing caps are placed in a median plane of the fuse, but are offset angularly on the rotor. The present invention aims at obtaining the same advantages of operation but with a simpler construction and a construction which is more reliable and less expensive.